memories
by Black wolf of dreams
Summary: scientists create a wolf from the DNA of their lord, praying that their specimen will regain conscience memory of his predicesor, Kiba is in a struggle with other forces good and evil.and when he finds other wolves, what will happen?


Authors note: Normal disclaimers... Bla .. Bla ... Bla.. I dont own wolf's rain, I only wish I did, like alot of other fans, but here I am telling my latest story, one that I thought of randomly like I do all my other things and/or ideas, well, I hope ya'all enjoy this fic, I'll update if fellow fanfiction people like it...

-----

It was a blurr, his eyesight was, wet suffication holded his body suffice, there were faint noises, ones of which he made out to be voices, human voice, his eyelids gently flickered open to again meet a blur of visualization, nothing made sence in his first moments of conscienceness, only which the physical manifestments presuming themselves before him, as he was contained in water, a cylinder shaped casing in endowed with wites and various tubings. Computers and scientists surrounded the containment, he noticed these live things, these white blurrs which glided around him like ghosts, his eyelids concealed his silver eyes and reveiled them once more. Voice arose more feverishly, scientists staired at him in exuberant facination, he could hear them, his ears cocked up slowly, his black fur drifting in the chaotic patterns of water flow, thus by looking upon his own being, he noticed something pecular, various wires attached to his underbelly and limbs, and one wire which he did not notice before during his conscienceness, a wire that funneled down his throat, which mainly fueled his life by providing oxygen, however his nerves began to fluctuate more accurately, and these wires and cords lodged into his body became undesireable. The scientists noticed the black wolf move slightly.

"Hes brainwave fluctuations are adnormal!" A female scientist cried.

"Yes I know." A male scientist replied excitedly, "He is awaking after years of this project, he is the first to make it this far."

"At last we will know." A different male scientist said as he glanced from the computer screen to the cylinder prison.

With rather elegent keystrokes, the female scientiest activated a draining sequence, which the water slowly began to vanish around the black wolf rather quickly, before his brain could process the incident, he found his body, along with all the wires lodge into him upon the metal floor of the containment. The figures became much more clear to his visualization, even though there was nothing to identify them by, for his mind was new. He attempted to stand, but his legs lacked the capacity to uphold his bodywieght, he collapsed helplessly down. One of the scientists approached the cylinder prison and placed his hand upon the glass, the black wolf's gaze traveled to him, stairing in curious facination. Vigorous tapping of keys, switches and buttons could faintly be heard as his gaze settled down upon the metal floor in which he laid in solidarity. Silence was sudden, however long it lasted he did not know, but this silence was not long, creeking of scratching glass erupted from all sides, his ears coward flat against his skull in submission to the horrible noise. The glass that shrouded him dissapeared from above, a cold breeze settled in the spaces which were concealed, his body shivered to it, he twitched slightly. One of the scientists stepped onto the metal flooring and covered him with a white towl and lifted the black wolf onto his shoulder. All the wires attached to him immediatly dropped onto the floor, the scientist stepped out of the metal flooring and onto the lab grounds.

"We definently should not make this public." She indicted.

"Of course." The scientist with the black wolf on his shoulder replied, "That would indeed be a churning accumulation of disaster."

As he neared the entrance to a metal constructed hall, the other scientists fallowed at his heels, the hall was shrouded in green lights with various rooms on both sides, they were metal doors reflecting the green light. He alas came to the end of the hall, the door on the left automatically opened and he laid the black wolf on a white matress, then fastened some wires to him which were connected to a nearby computer.

"Do you think he'll make it?" The female scientist asked.

"With that sentiment, I am unsure, all the other experiments died within hours of non-containment." The male scientist replied as he proceeded to exit the room.

The scientists gathered back in the room at the end of the hall where the computers lied.

"Do you think he'll get his memory back?" a scientist asked.

"That is something we'll need more than science to accomplish." He replied as he began typing.

Kiba glanced up at the sky, the cold night's breeze wafting about and through his pure white coat, his yellow eyes reflecting the silver light from the full moon, and the cries within the flesh and spirit aroused suddenly in him, the cries the symontaniously called for paradise, calling him to paradise. He sprinted forth in full running speed, to which a human city lied before him, right in front of him, it was not by thought, nor by choice, it was a different force, the force of instinctive inpulses that drawn him to this human city, to the very creatures he despised, he was about to meet. It came, drawing closer, faster, breath entered and left his body, his paws padding across the snow with every spring forth, the city closing into his proximity, until finally he stood dead in the midst of the entrance, panting slightly, he shifted to human form and waltzed pass the entrance gates.

---

End of chapter


End file.
